


Drifts Right Off

by Mekina



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared always gets sleepy when Jensen plays with his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifts Right Off

Jensen is channel surfing when Jared enters the room. His boyfriend comes straight over and sits next to him on the couch, scooting up close so they're pressed together but not quite cuddling.

He turns away from the TV to smile, Jared smiling back. He steals the remote and switches to some sitcom with canned laughter. Jensen rolls his eyes but puts up with it. He doesn't really care, there's nothing good on anyway.

He watches for a few minutes, but he's more interested in Jared. Casually, he slides a hand along the top of the couch, coming to rest on Jared's neck. Slowly, he moves his hand up into Jared's hair.

Jared pushes into the touch a little, subtly encouraging Jensen to keep going.

Jensen combs his fingers through the long strands of hair, smoothing out the tangles, rubbing Jared's scalp gently. Jared's turning into goo, just melting into the couch, head falling back against Jensen's hand.

He can't help but smile, stroking Jared's hair and watching him getting drowsy. He always gets sleepy when his hair is so much as _touched_. It's absolutely adorable.

He tugs lightly on a few pieces, making Jared sigh contentedly, eyes sliding shut.

"I can put you to sleep just like this, y'know."

Jared apparently can't be bothered answering. He grunts, lips twitching into a grin.

It isn't going to take much longer. Usually it's only five minutes until Jared is falling asleep.

Sure enough, two or three minutes later, his breathing slows, body relaxing in sleep.

Jensen laughs quietly, leaning over to kiss his cheek, trying not to wake him. Then he settles down for a nap of his own, one hand still buried in Jared's hair.


End file.
